Maybe it's fate
by TwilightSky15
Summary: Me and my friend Ivy get sucked into Twilight and have the adventure of a life time! I get attacked by mountion lions,Ivy turns out to be a werewolf,I live with the Cullens and more! you have to read to find out! flames will be used to burn evil vampires!-ON LONG TERM HIATUS! PM ME FOR DETAILS!-
1. Falling into trouble and pain literally!

**Kh2 fan13: HI PEOPLES! ^_^ I'm back with another story! And I promise you this is one I'll actually update more often but I may be updating a little slow at first cuz I'm working on this with a friend from school and we get out in 2 weeks and she's typing and editing so yeah…anyways this it just a plain old Twilight fanfic so sorry if you were hoping for kingdom hearts but if you were I'll be happy to let you know I'm currently working on another kh fanfic so YAY! ^_^ ok disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAMER:I do NOT own Twilight in any way shape or form (sadly T_T) all I own are my OC's like me and Ivy and my other friend that are coming in later chapters alright on with the story! YAY!**

**WARNING: do not read the beginning of the chapter to where it says THE END unless you've finished reading Breaking Dawn! This story has slight BD spoilers!**

My best friend, Ivy, and I were reading the last paragraph of the last book of the Twilight saga, Breaking Dawn out loud, in unison. "…I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again.'Damn it,' he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.'We have plenty of time to work on it,' I reminded him. 'Forever and forever and forever,' he murmured. 'That sounds exactly right to me.' And then we continued blissfully into this but perfect piece of forever. THE END."  
The second we finished reading "the end," there was a blinding white light and the next thing we knew, we were both falling through the air, towards the ground, and we were screaming all the way down. Then we hit the ground… hard! We got up and brushed ourselves off."Ouch!" Ivy groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "What happened?""I don't know," I answered, sitting up and rolling my shoulders because they were sore. "You okay?" "Yeah, are you?""Yeah," I replied. Then I looked around and noticed that we were in a clearing in the woods. Ivy looked around too."Where are we?" Ivy wondered out loud."I don't know," I said, "but wherever we are, we sure aren't in New Mexico anymore.""Gee, ya think?" Ivy asked me sarcastically. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and two mountain lions came into the clearing."Uh oh," I managed to squeak out. I looked at the mountain lions, terrified. Ivy saw them too."Not good," Ivy muttered, as the mountain lions came closer to us snarling and growling."They look hungry," Ivy said in a low voice as we started backing slowly away from the mountain lions."And I think we're their next meal," I said in the same low voice. "On the count of three, we run.""Okay," she answered, shakily. "One… two… three!" I counted. We both turned around and took off running. As soon as we did, the mountain lions leaped up from their stalking positions and started to chase us. So there we were, running through some unknown woods in some unknown place. After about ten minutes of running, the mountain lions caught up to us, just as we had come to a small clearing with a cliff.  
"Uh oh, dead end!" I exclaimed."Thank you, Capitan Obvious!" Ivy stated as we skidded to a halt. We heard a low growl as the mountain lions came into view.  
We started backing up. As we got closer to the cliff, I heard the sound of waves crashing against rocks. All of a sudden, one of the mountain lions sprang at me and knocked me down on the ground, hard!"Naomi!" I heard Ivy yell. She sounded worried and scared. I got up groaning. When I looked over at Ivy, she was being forced closer towards the edge of the cliff by one of the mountain lions!  
"Ivy!" I yelled, panicked. I started running towards her. I had my army knife with me and I was going to go help her, but the other mountain lion blocked my path!  
"No!" I screamed as Ivy got forced closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. I tried to get past the mountain lion that was blocking me, but it was useless!  
"Ivy!"I called just as she got to the edge of the cliff. She lost her balance and started to fall! (A/N: this was where we originally wanted to end the chapter but it looked to short so hopefully Ivy won't kill me if I make the chap longer eh heh heh ^_^') "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Ivy fell off the edge of the cliff."Naomi!" she screamed as she started to fall. After about a minute and a half, I heard a splash, but I didn't hear anything else."No…" I said sadly, my eyes welling up with tears.  
I couldn't mourn over her now. The mountain lions weren't all that happy after losing one out of two of their prey, so they started to chase after me! I ran for about a mile and a half. Before they caught up with me, I reached a clearing. I was trying to make it past the clearing, but they blocked my path so I couldn't escape. Then they started to circle around me. After about thirty seconds, they finally sprung at me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, being bitten and clawed to death. I was screaming and struggling to get away, or at least I tried to fight them off. At one point, I was able to get my army knife out of its holster and tried to scare them off with that. I finally got so frustrated that I got up enough nerve to actually stab one in the side. Big mistake! When I did, it growled and roared in pain. It grabbed a hold of my right leg with its mouth and bit down into it. I heard a crack and a jolt of pain shot up my leg. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. After several minutes of more biting, scratching, clawing, bleeding, stabbing, screaming, and crying, I started to feel light headed and dizzy. Also, my vision stated to go in and out of focus. I thought that I was going to die. I finally gave up and waited for death to come. My vision started to get worse everything started to go dark. Then I saw, heard, and felt no more.


	2. Getting saved by an angel

**Kh2 fan13: second chapter already? Wow I write fast! Lol! Just kidding! XD this was already written up (er typed) by my friend Ivy who's also my editor! Go Ivy! ^_^**

***applause as she walks in***

**Ivy: thank you thank you! It's great to be here!**

**Kh2 fan13: anyways would you like to do the honors?**

**Ivy: aw do I have to?**

**Kh2 fan13: YES!**

**Ivy: ugh fine! Kh2 fan13 does NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! There happy?**

**Kh2 fan13: yes ^_^**

**Ivy: I hate you -_-'**

**Kh2 fan13: I know! Now ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Edward's point of view**  
Bella and I were hunting in the woods around our house. We were chasing after a small herd of deer when all of a sudden; a deliciously sweet smell hit us. It was human blood. We stopped dead in our tracks. (*A/N: Ha, ha. Dead. Get it? Lol! XD)  
"Bella, do you smell that?" I asked."Yeah. It smells like human blood, but what would a human be doing way out here?" Just then, we heard a mountain lion roar, then snarl, and then a very loud scream."Looks like we just found out," I said, as we both started to run towards the scent of human blood at vampire speed. When we reached a clearing where the scent was strongest, we saw something that nearly put us into shock. There was a girl, about 14 or 15 years old, on the ground. Her body was covered in blood and gashes. She was being attacked by two mountain lions! Bella and I ran towards them. They stopped when they saw us. I noticed that the girl was unconscious, but not dead, because I could still hear her heart beating slowly."We need to get her to Carlisle," I told Bella before we both attacked the mountain lions and drunk them dry. Once the mountain lions were dead, I ran over to check on the girl. When I got a closer look at her, I realized that she was worse than I thought she would be. She had dirt, leaves, and blood in her brownish, reddish hair. She also had dirt and blood on her face and clothes, or what was left of them."Call Carlisle," I told Bella as I picked the girl up as gently as I could."Ivy…" she whimpered before going unconscious again. I turned around to see Bella on the phone with Carlisle."Hey Carlisle, it's Bella. We have a problem…" she said into the phone, "No, we're fine, but we found a human girl being attacked by two mountain lions. We drank them dry, but the girl was unconscious so she didn't see us," she explained. "Okay, we're on our way.""Okay, Carlisle said that he and Esme would meet us at the house. He also said that they'd call Alice to ask them when they'd be back from hunting," Bella told me after she hung up.  
"Okay, let's go!" I said, shifting the girl I my arms into a better position, so that I wouldn't drop her. Then we started to run towards the house at vampire speed. As we ran, I read the girls mind.  
**Girls dream:**  
The girl with brownish, reddish hair and a really tall blonde girl, who looked about fifteen or sixteen, were standing in a clearing that had flowers in it. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. All of a sudden, two mountain lions jumped out of some bushes. The two girls quickly became scared and they started to back away slowly. Then, after a couple of seconds, they turned around and started to run. The mountain lions chased them to a small clearing with a cliff on one side.  
Then the mountain lions started to close in on them, forcing the two girls towards the edge of the cliff. One of the mountain lions knocked the brownish, reddish haired girl to the ground with a hard thud. The blonde screamed and the other girl picked herself up. She ran to go help the blonde, but a mountain lion blocked her path. Meanwhile, the blonde girl was being forced farther towards the edge of the cliff.  
"Ivy!" the girl with brownish, reddish hair screamed as the blonde girl fell over the edge of the cliff. Then there was a faint splashing sound and tears welled up in the brownish, reddish haired girl's eyes. The mountain lions recovered and started to chase her. She ran for a long time until they attacked her in the same clearing where we found her and she went unconscious for awhile. **End of girl's dream**.  
"We're home," Bella stated as our house came into view. We saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for us."Hurry, we need to get her cleaned up so that I can check her over," Carlisle said when we reached the door. I nodded and we all went inside. As we were walking up the stairs, I heard her groan slightly and she opened her eyes a little. She glanced up at me. I looked down t her and her eyes met mine. "Ivy… help…" she muttered before going unconscious again.  
**Naomi's point of view:**  
I regained a little bit of consciousness and I felt myself being carried by a pair of freezing cold, marble hard arms. Where am I? I thought. Did I die? Am I in heaven? I groaned in pain and opened my eyes a little. What I saw made me think that I was dreaming. In fact there were only three things that I was absolutely sure of. One: I wasn't dead, because I wouldn't be in so much pain if I were dead. Two: Ivy and I were in the Twilight saga. Three: I was being carried by Edward Cullen! There was another thing that I knew: I was probably going to be turned into a vampire. However, this was just a theory, not something I knew for a fact was going to happen. Edward and I looked at each other."Ivy… help…" I muttered before everything went black again.  
**Edward's point of view:**  
We took her upstairs. Esme and Bella put her in the tub and cleaned up her gashes and other wounds. They let her borrow a clean outfit from Renesmee, and then we put her in one of the guest bedrooms. I noticed that she was breathing hard, heavy breaths and her heartbeat sounded somewhat slower than before. We put her on the bed and Carlisle hooked her up to a heart monitor. He stuck an IV needle in her arm, and started to check her over. Carlisle said that she had lost a lot of blood, as well as gained some pretty bad injuries, but Carlisle assured us that all she would need was some more blood and time to heal."So we don't have to…" I asked Carlisle. He replied calmly, "No, we don't need to change her. I just need to find out what blood type she has and fix her broken ribs and her broken leg. I also would like to ask her a few questions when she wakes up." Carlisle pulled out a syringe and a needle and moved toward the unconscious girl. He slipped the needle into her arm and he drew some of her delicious looking blood. "I'll be right back," he said as he left with the blood sample. I didn't think Bella and I could stand being around all this human blood much longer, especially since we hadn't finish hunting. I think Esme noticed because she said that if we were still thirsty, I could continue hunting.  
We started to head out, but before we could leave, the girl groaned. She shifted and tried to move. She let out a cry of pain and everyone rushed towards the bed. She tried to move again, letting out another cry of pain. The effort to move had stained her bandages with fresh blood. She gritted her teeth and her body stiffened. Carlisle came into the room at vampire speed. "Is she okay? What happened?" he asked, sounding very worried. "It's okay, she's fine." I assured him. "Probably just in pain."She tried to relax her body, sometimes gritting her teeth, until she was at ease again. After that, she stayed still, so we guessed that she had gone unconscious again.  
**Naomi's point of view:**

When I regained consciousness, I didn't open my eyes right away, just in to test if the pain I'd felt earlier was real or not. I groaned a little and tried to move, or at least shift my body a little. The second I did, however, a jolt of pain ran through my body, causing me to cry out. Then I heard the sound of feet rushing to my side.  
I tried to move again, but the pain came back, worse than the first time. I felt something wet on parts of my body. I gritted my teeth in pain and my body stiffened. I was afraid to move ad it hurt to breathe. Then I heard someone speaking in an English accent. "Is she ok? What happened?" A velvety voice replied, "Its okay, she's fine. Probably just in pain."No really? I thought sarcastically. I didn't think that I was in pain. Then I tried to relax my body as much as possible, so that I wouldn't be in too much pain. As soon as my body was relaxed, I stayed still and listened as the voices talked."I'll give her some pain medication in a minute. I found out that she has AB positive blood." (*A/N: That's not my real blood type. I really don't know what my blood type is.) "We'll do a blood transfusion after I reset her ribs. You two can stay here if you want."  
The velvety voice said, "No, we should probably finish hunting." "Alright, I called Alice and told her what happened. She said that she and Jasper would tell Emmett and Rosalie what was going on. They also said that they'd be here in about two hours," the English voice replied."Alright, let's go love," the velvety voice said to someone."Right behind you," a musical voice answered. Then I heard two people leave the room, followed by someone else closing the door.  
"Well we better get her ready so that I can set her ribs. Esme, can you hold her in case she moves?" the English voice asked."Sure," another, almost musical voice answered. Then I felt a pair of ice cold hands on my body. One hand was on my left shoulder, and the other hand was on my right leg, holding me down gently, but firmly. I whimpered in pain and tried to move again, but "Esme" kept a firm hold on me."Shhh," she tried to sooth me. "It's all right. You're going to be okay." She briefly let go of my shoulder and stroked my face gently. Then I heard someone walk up to my right side. I felt something sharp go into my right shoulder. My body jerked up slightly from the sharp pain, but that was nothing compared to the pain that I felt after I jerked up. I cried out in pain for a second time. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be as gentle as possible," the English accent said softy. Then I felt someone start to pick me , I know he did it as gently as possible, but it still hurt, and I still gasped at the cold feeling of the arms that held me. I felt myself being carried down a hall. Then I drifted into a dreamless sleep…


	3. Wakeing up, fakeing, and a weird dream

**Kh2 fan13: YaY! Chapter 3 is finely up! ^_^ and this is the first (so far) out of my all my stories that I've made it to chapter 3! So yay!**

***readers throw party***

**Ivy: really?**

**Kh2 fan13: I'm really slow when it comes to typing ok! -_-+**

**Ivy: no wonder you have me do all the typing**

**Kh2 fan13: yes, yes it is well that and I'm lazy! ^_^'**

**Ivy: why me? -_-' anyways Disclaimer time! Kh2 fan does NOT own Twilight**

When I woke up, I was still in pain, but not as much as before. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned in pain.

Then I noticed that I was in a normal white room, but a whole wall was made entirely of glass. _Wait, wall made of glass?_ I thought. _There's only one family in the world, that I know of at least, that has glass walls: the Cullen's._

All of a sudden, someone started to enter the room. When I saw who it was, I swear that my jaw was touching the ground. A man with blonde hair tied back into a short pony tail, pale looking skin, and copper colored eyes walked into the room.

Once again, there were only a few things that I knew. One was that I was that I was looking at a vampire. Another was that this had to be a dream! Lastly, I knew that I was looking at Carlisle Cullen!

I closed my mouth quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked in a panicked voice as I looked around frantically. "Who are you? Where's Ivy?" I said, freaking out, or at least faking it really, really well. I looked at Carlisle with fearful eyes as Carlisle tried to "calm me down." Then he started to explain.

"My son and daughter found you being attacked by two mountain lions, and they saved you from them and brought you here. We found out that you broke your leg and had three broken ribs. You also lost a lot of blood, but I was able to reset your ribs, do a blood transfusion, and put your leg into a cast. You need to stay off of it for a while, though.

As for whom I am, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle if you wish. And as for your last question, my children only found you. There was no one else."

"Oh…" I said sadly, my face dropping.

I wasn't faking it this time.

I mean think about it! For all I knew, Ivy could be dead!

I was really worried about what happened to her and what would happen to me.

Then Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts."Um… would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Sure," I replied, giving him a small smile. "But before you ask, could I ask you one last quick question?"

"Go ahead," he said.

"Thank you. Um… while I was unconscious, I woke up and a boy with copper colored hair and eyes was carrying me. Who is he, and where is he now?" I asked Carlisle.

"That would be my son Edward. Him and his wife Bella had to go somewhere," he said.

_Great,_ I thought,_ now I can lie to him and not get caught._ I thought

"So can I start?" he asked. I nodded. "What were you doing in the woods before you were attacked?"

"Uh… well…" I stammered, trying to think up a good lie. "Uh, I really don't remember," I said sadly. "All I remember is putting a hand to my head, and seeing blood on my hand. So I think that I hit my head. Then my friend, Ivy, and I saw some mountain lions, and they attacked us. They cornered us at a cliff and pushed Ivy off the edge. Then they went after me and they started attacking me. Then I went unconscious, and when I woke up for a couple of seconds, I felt like I was being carried. I saw, I guess, Edward looking up at me. Then I went unconscious again, and then the last thing that I remember was waking up here."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "but can you at least remember your name?'

I pretended to think really hard.

"Um… I'm not sure if this will help, but me son and daughter found this on you when they found you," he said, holding up my denim jean backpack.

My backpack had my pink DELL laptop, its charger, three books from a series that I was reading (not Twilight), my iPod touch, its charger, my blue earphones, my diary, a pencil case full of number two pencils, a hand sharpener, my phone, and its charger. The backpack was bigger than it looked. I pretended not to know what was in it, however.

Then I pretended to, "all of a sudden," remember my name. "Naomi," I said, "my name is Naomi."

Carlisle nodded, "I'll leave you to get some rest. Just call me if you need anything."

I nodded, and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

So I just laid there, thinking to myself. _How did we get here? Is Ivy even alive? If she is alive, then where is she? How do we get back home? Which book out of the series are we in?_

Well, after a while, I fell back asleep, but I had weird dream.

My body wasn't there and all I saw was black. Then, suddenly, there was a flash of light and then a streak of color just appeared out of the dark. It looked like a shimmer of light, like the northern lights. It was a blonde color, with a copper color around the edges. Then I noticed a light, gray lining, which looked like it was outlining a doorway. That's when I noticed grayer out linings of what looked like doors and stairs and walls. Then I realized that the gray linings were the house. Which meant that the colored light was Carlisle?

After a couple of seconds, the shimmer of colored light started to move up the stairs, towards where I was. It was weird because I was half awake and half asleep, and I was sure that my eyes had been closed the whole time. I think so, anyway.

I heard someone enter the room. Then I heard Carlisle's and Esme's voices. "So she doesn't remember anything?" Esme asked. "Nothing except her name and when the mountain lions attacked her and her friend," he said. "Poor thing. She must really be worried about her friend," Esme said sadly. There were a couple minutes of silence before Carlisle spoke again. "Edward called. He said that everyone is coming back from hunting. He also mentioned something about Jacob having to leave because Sam said that there was an emergency at La Push."Then I heard the sound of a door opening down stairs.


	4. Meeting the Cullen's

**Kh2 fan13: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this chapter being so short and late but I was on a trip practically all month and barely got back and I have some bad news Ivy's going to be gone all summer and we won't be able to see each other until school starts again! Sorry! T_T but on the up side I will try to update more over the summer and maybe try and post some new stories to help with the wait! ^_^ anyways here's chapter 4 enjoy...while you still can T_T**

**Disclamer: I, kh2 fan13, do NOT under any circumstances own Twilight**

A booming voice yelled out, "We're home!" It was really obvious that it was Emmett because of the way his voice sounded."We're upstairs!" Carlisle called down. I heard a lot of footsteps walking up the stairs. The door opened and I heard people entering the room. "So this is the girl that you found being attacked?" a voice that reminded me of chimes asked."Yes," Edward said in a low voice. I guess that they thought that I was asleep. _Suckers!_"So did she tell you anything?" Edward asked Carlisle impatiently."Well I didn't get much," Carlisle sighed.

"Why not?" Edward asked. Wow, he sure was anxious."She doesn't remember anything, except for her name and when the mountain lions first started to chase her and her friend," Carlisle explained. "So what's her name?" A high soprano voice asked."Naomi," he answered, "and she's going to have to stay with us until she is healed and she regains her memory."

I decided that now was a good time to wake up."She's going to wake up in five seconds," Alice said. She was right. About five seconds later I stirred, (or at least I pretended to.) I opened my eyes and sat up, grimacing in pain as I did so. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked quizzically at the Cullen's. Then I looked at Carlisle and gave him a look that said "who the heck are they?"Carlisle explained, "Naomi, I'd like you to meet my three sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and my four daughters, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Alice," he said pointing to each of them in turn. I nodded, but of course I already knew who they were. "This is my wife Esme," he finished, putting his hands on Esme's shoulders. I nodded again and looked over at Edward and Bella. "Thank you," I told them. "For what?" Edward asked me."For saving me," I said quietly, but I knew that he'd heard me. "I mean, if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now. So I guess I owe you my thanks."He shook his head. "It was nothing.""Still, I do owe you my thanks," I insisted. He nodded. That's when a high soprano voice spoke up. "So how old are you?" My eyes scanned the room before seeing that it was Renesmee who had spoken.

I pretended to try to remember before I finally answered," Um… fifteen, I think, why?"

"Just wondering," she replied. I nodded. "So, how old are you?""I'm thirteen." "Weird, that's how old ivy was," I muttered."Was?" The blonde, Rosalie, asked."When we were being chased by those two mountain lions, they were chasing us and cornered us at a cliff. They knocked me to the side and forced her off the cliff. Then they went after me," I said sadly. "I don't know what happened to her after that…" my voice trailed off. I sighed when I thought about her. (*A/N: THIS IS NOT A YAOI IN ANY WAY!)"I'm sorry," Rosalie said. I heard sympathy in her voice.

After another short and somewhat awkward silence, Carlisle said that I needed my rest. I nodded and they left. Once the door was shut, I sunk down into my bed and sighed sadly._ What was I going to do? Was I ever going to go back home? Where was Ivy? Did she die? _These questions were going through my mind as I started drifting off to sleep.


	5. Meeting the pack and finding Ivy

**Kh2 fan13: hi ppl! It's me sorry for not posting the next chap for forever! But Ivy was FINELY able to type the next chap up by sneaking a mini laptop home! So here you go! ^_^ P.S: since I am lazy, and because it would take forever, I'm going to skip the half of a month that I'm with the Cullens, and go straight to the day I get to meet Jacob and his pack.**

**Naomi's POV**

I heard a knock on the door to my room. "Come on Naomi, it's time to wake up!" someone called from the other side of the door.

I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. "Five more minutes," I mumbled.

The person outside my door walked in. "I didn't want it to have to come to this."

Then I realized who it was. It was Rennesme.

I tried to ignore her, and fall back asleep. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized my mistake, but I was too groggy to do anything until it was too late.

All of a sudden, Rennesme jumped on top of me. "Good morning fun-shine! The earth says hello!" she yelled happily in my ear while she jumped up and down on me like a little kid would jump on their parents on Christmas morning.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Are you awake yet?" she asked me.

"Very."

"Get ready and come downstairs to eat, before it's all gone," she told me as she got up off of me and leaving my room.

I sighed and got up to go get ready for the day.

I had been staying with the Cullens for about a half of a month now, ever since Ivy and I were attacked by mountain lions. I ended up with a broken left leg and three broken ribs, but Carlisle was able to patch me up. I got my cast off the day before yesterday. I'm still pretending to have amnesia and I'm still slowly "remembering" stuff.

We never found Ivy, so I guess I have to believe that she died. Carlisle said it would be very difficult to survive falling off of that particular cliff. Still, I never really thought that Ivy could die.

Once I was ready, I went downstairs. Esme was making breakfast for everyone. I didn't see Carlisle there so I assumed that he had already gone to work.

"Good morning," Esme greeted me when she saw me.

"Morning," I replied with a yawn.

"How can you still be tired? You went to bed earlier than usual!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't know it's weird; no matter how late I go to bed, if I don't sleep in, in the morning, than I'm tired all day." I explained to Emmett.

Emmett looked like he was about to reply when Bella interrupted him. She had just gotten off of the phone. She announced that she had just been talking to Jacob, and that he and his friends were coming over soon.

I knew that she was talking about Jacob and his wolf pack, but I was careful not to say or think about it too much because Edward was near.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked, making my face look like I really didn't know.

"An old friend of mine," Bella answered. I smiled inwardly to myself.

"Well that's cool," I stated as I finished up the rest of my breakfast and went to help Esme in the kitchen.

When I went around the table, I saw Edward take a sip of his coffee and Emmett take a bite of his omelet; I had to hold in a laugh. It would always make me laugh when they faked doing human stuff like eating or sleeping.

After I finished Esme clean up the kitchen, I went up to my room and shut the door, so that I could to listen to music and read in peace. I was listening to "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews on my iPod touch and reading the second book in the Shiver series while wearing my Kingdom Hearts snuggie. They had all been in my back pack, which had come with Ivy and me into this world.

_No,_ I chided myself. _Don't think about Ivy, it'll only bring more pain._

I got a good half of the book read before I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Alice came in "You're coming shopping with me," she announced, "whether you like it or not."

"But Alice…" I whined.

"No buts." She sounded just like my mother.

"I don't wanna go," I mumbled.

"You're going even if I have to tie you up like a deer and strap you to the front of the car," she threatened, leaving the room.

I let out a frustrated groan and got ready to go. I had just grabbed my backpack when I heard the front door open. I went to the top of the stairs and saw a group of seven shirtless, teenage boys with big muscles, short hair, and blue denim shorts. Bella was in the living room when they came in.

"Hey Jake," she said giving the boy with russet colored hair a short hug. "It's been a while. What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well we found a girl off the res (A/N: btw res = reservation) and we had to train her and all that. We brought her here to meet you guys," he explained.

"Really?" Bella asked.

Before Jacob could respond, Renesmee, or as almost everyone (including me) called her Nessie, Nessie, ran passed me, down the stairs, and jumped into Jacob's arms. I walked down stairs and saw that Bella looked worried and afraid of something. It took a couple of seconds for it to click in my mind that Jacob and Nessie were acting like a couple. I blew it off because I already knew that, but I had a feeling that Bella was going to have a talk with Nessie about it later.

After Nessie's and Jacob's "reunion" the pack finally noticed me. "Who's this?" Jacob asked.

"Oh," Bella said, snapping out of her trance, "Edward and I found her in the woods being attacked by a couple of mountain lions. We brought her here to Carlisle. She lost her memory, so she's been staying here with us since."

I nodded, confirming her story.

"We want you to meet our newest member," Jacob said as the pack parted.

My mouth dropped. "Ivy?" I yelled excitedly as I ran to hug her.

"Naomi?" she said in shock.

_To be continued…_

**Kh2 fan13: there you have it folks! ^_^ once again sorry for the long wait *rubs head sheepishly* we had some technical difficulties but were ok now! :D Ivy is currently in the process of typing up the next chapter so I might be able to post it in a few weeks! Yay! Well R & R! :D**


	6. Shopping and two amazeing discoverys!

**Kh2 fan13: hello my awesome R&R's were back, ready, and rearing to go with the 6th chapter yay! *claps* and we were in English the other day (Ivy, our other best friend Kira, and me) and we got an idea for a second and third story to make a series with this one! : 3 great huh? However, we'll have to finish this story before the school year ends because Kira might be moving to Chile! *cries* I don't want her to go! T_T**

***Kira comes up from behind me***

**Kira: I'm not even gone yet and you're already crying?**

**Kh2 fan13: but I don't want you to leave!**

**Kira: well it's not my fault I might be moving!**

**Kh2 fan13: you're right it's you dads! Tell him not to move!**

**Kira:*sigh* I wish! Anyways if the Twilight Saga belonged to Kh2 fan13, it would say Kh2 Fan13 instead of Stephanie Meyer wouldn't it? Well you get the point anyways read on!**

**Naomi's POV:**

"Get away from us!" I yelled at the man. He frowned, came forward, and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Let go of me you retard!" I yelled as I kicked his leg.

He tried punch me, but I ducked, so it hit Ivy instead. Dang, she looked pissed! She turned around and ran into the woods.

Something burst out of there not seconds after she went in, but it wasn't Ivy. Out came a large, red wolf, the size of a horse.

It growled at the men and they jumped back and ran, but the guy holding my wrist still wouldn't let go of me. "You're coming with me," he said as he tried to drag me away.

The wolf ran towards us and pounced on the drunken man. He let go of my hand as he fell and I backed away.

The wolf leaned closer and snarled at him. It looked like it was about to bite its head off, but thought better of it and got off of him, though I detected a look of regret that I had seen somewhere else...

The man forgot all about me, and his beer, and ran screaming in the direction that his buddies had run.

I turned to look at the wolf.

"Ivy, where are you?"

"Well where do you think it I am stupid?"

"What was that?"

"What was _what?_"

"This is creeping me out."

"_What_ is creeping you out?"

I thought about the look, the voice, and about what the voice had said. "Ivy?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Are you talking to me in our heads in your wolf form?"

"Not that the way you said it makes sense or anything, but yeah I am. Which is weird 'cause you're not a werewolf, are you?"

"Nope, at least I don't think so," I replied.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about this," Ivy said.

"Okay, but go put these on first," I said handing her the clothes that we had just bought her.

"Thanks," Ivy said grabbing the bundle of clothes with her teeth and running back into the woods. As soon as she left, I realized that most of our conversations had been in our heads.

She came out fully human and dressed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

I called Alice and told her where we were so she could come and pick us up. On the way home, I explained everything to Alice, while Ivy just sat silently in the back seat.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you went back to get the jacket, got lost, ended up at the back of the mall, where you got assaulted by drunk men, Ivy turned into a wolf and scared them off, and you guys found out that you can talk with her while she's in her wolf form?" Alice asked.

"In a nutshell, yes," I replied.

"Sam's going to kill me," Ivy muttered in the back seat.

"Don't worry they won't, I won't let them."

"Yeah 'cause _you_ are going to stop them," Ivy said bitterly.

"I meant that I'll try to explain what happened to them so that they won't be mad at you. It'll be okay," I said encouragingly.

"I hope so," Ivy said as we pulled into the driveway.

We went in with our 20+ bags (Ivy had only one, but since she was wearing the stuff from it, she "…can't be blame for all the stuff…") and I noticed that only Seth and Jacob had stayed at the Cullen's house.

Ivy helped me put my stuff in my room and went off somewhere leaving me to put the stuff away. I was on my way to down the stairs to the living room when Ivy appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my hand, and dragged me back into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked Ivy a little bit irritated.

"Alice told Carlisle what happened and he had me tell Jacob and Seth that you found out, and Jacob made me call Sam."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled in shock. Ivy covered my mouth with her hand and hissed at me to shut up. Still covering my mouth, she pressed her ear against the door for a few seconds, and then removed her hand from my mouth.

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked frantic.

"No, you just need to stop being such a freaking baby! Why would they kill you anyway? I'm the one on the chopping block here."

Just then, we heard a door open down stairs and someone call out Ivy's name. "Ready?" Ivy asked me.

"No," I muttered, still irritated.

"Tough," she said as she dragged me out of the room.

We went into the living room and I noticed that both the whole pack and coven where there. I saw Sam open his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "Ivy already explained it to me."

Sam nodded. "I know, she told me. But she also said that she was able to talk to you in her wolf form."

"Yeah," I said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"That's why I had Ivy call them," Carlisle explained. "I wanted to test it. If that's okay with Sam that is."

Sam just nodded to give his consent. He looked at Ivy and she turned into a wolf. She looked at Sam, and then turned to look at me, with a look of uneasiness in her eyes.

"I want to see if Edward can read your minds while you're talking to each other," Carlisle said.

Ivy looked at me hard, giving me her you-tell-them-anything-and-I'll-kill-you glare. I looked questioningly at Carlisle, "Edward can read people's minds?"

**Kh2 fan13: ok people you know the drill R&R! ;3**


	7. Discovering secrets of awesomeness!

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Sorry for the name change *rubs back of head sheepishly* I had so many Twilight stories in my favorites that I thought someone would eventually say something like "if you like kh why do you have so much Twilight in your Favorites?" s I decided it was time for a change. Anyways once again sorry for the chapter being so late…again! But me and Ivy have been super busy in school between our state testing and our World War II final that gives us a project in all our classes that I'm lucky I even had time to write this out! same with Ivy editing it! but we made a decision we're not going to make this story into a series :( sorry if you we're excited about it, but with the prospect of Kira moving next year and all there would be no way for us to all do the story together and we found out she might not even be moving to Chile! Kira's dad is still looking for a job so we're just gonna rule Kira out of the story all together sorry. :( Oh and for those of you who read my story Captured sorry I haven't posted the third chapter yet I've been busy and lazy lately so I go on and off typing it sorry :( **

**Naomi's POV**

"Yes," Carlisle answered. I gave him a confused look and then shrugged.

I looked at Ivy. _"What should we talk about?"_ She asked me in my mind.

"_I don't know. Oh wait, I got it! We can talk about how team fur was destined to fall!"_(Editor's Note: no offence intended)

"…_team fur?"_

"_Yeah, team fur is for werewolf fans and a team fang is for vampire fans."_

"_So team fang is a fan club for vampires with only one fang?"_

"_No!"_

"_Well that's what you said! Anyway, why are we talking about this? If Edward finds out then he'll know that you're hiding something._ "

"_Hey! Don't make it seem like it'll only be me that gets us caught!"_

"_It __will__ just be you. I can lie perfectly."_

"_I don't think he's listening anyway."_

"_Ask him."_

"_Fine, I will."_

"Did you get any of that?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing, just silence…you were talking weren't you?" he asked.

"_Na, we were just sitting there the entire time having a staring contest," Ivy said sarcastically to me._

"We were talking."

"You didn't block me?"

"_We weren't blocking him were we?" _I asked Ivy.

"_Nope…"_

"Nope, we were just talking normally."

"Interesting," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"'_Interesting, very interesting indeed.' He sounds like a mad scientist when he says that."_

I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"And none of you picked up on the conversation?" Carlisle asked the pack.

Everyone said no at the same time.

"Hmm…I want to see if Naomi can do it with a member of the pack."

I nodded my consent and looked at the pack. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I'll do it," Seth said stepping forward.

"_You're toast…" _Ivy threatened me.

"_Hello…anyone there…hello…Earth to werewolf…can you hear me?"_ I asked Seth in my head.

"Did you get anything?" Jacob, Sam, and Carlisle asked all at the same time.

I shook my head no.

"Should we try Ivy and one of us?" Rosalie asked.

"_OH HELL NO! NOT IT THIS LIFE TIME! IT AIN'T HAPPNEN! DO YOU HEAR ME? IT AIN'T HAPPNEN!"_ Ivy yelled in my head.

"No, I think only me and Ivy," I said and Ivy sighed loudly in my mind.

"Interesting…" Carlisle mused again.

"'_Thanks for that," _Ivy said.

"_No problem…"_

"I understand. Now we have something to tell you," Carlisle continued. Taking in a deep breath (although I knew he didn't need to), Carlisle said with a serious look, "…we're vampires."

There was a pause in the room. If I had a pin, I would have dropped it, just to see if I could hear it.

"Okay…" I said simply.

The Cullen's looked shell-shocked.

"You're not horrified? You're not screaming your head off? You aren't scared? Aren't you going to run in terror? Faint? Can't you act even a little bit nervous?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't think that you were human. It's just since you haven't eaten me yet, I figured you had a different alternative to drinking human blood."

"we drink animal blood, not human blood," Carlisle explained.

"_Ask them why how they ate people food before they get suspicious," _Ivy ordered me.

"Then how did you eat human food?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"We don't normally eat human food, since it tastes like ash to us. We just ate it because we didn't want you to get suspicious," Edward said.

"How do you know what ash tastes like?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ew, gross!"

"You're the one who asked!" Emmett laughed.

"And that's why I can't be a vampire, 'cause I couldn't go an eternity without ice cream and Skittles," Ivy said. (Author/Editor's Note: this is actually Ivy's favorite foods.)

Everyone heard her and started laughing. I turned around and saw that she had fazed back to human, complete with clothes and was standing right behind me.

"_When did you do that?"_

"_When you were explaining why you weren't scared of the Cullen's."_

"_But you talked to me after that. And we're talking now…"_

"_Yep, cool huh?"_

"_Very… and how do you faze and still have clothes on?"_

"_I don't know. I just always have been able to."_

"_Weird…"_

Everyone started to calm down.

"At least there aren't any more secrets between us," Jared said.

We all nodded.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: well there you have it. you know what to do R&R!**


End file.
